


I love you and I miss you

by Mukkura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Funeral, M/M, Other, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkura/pseuds/Mukkura
Summary: He could barely remember what happened that day. He vaguely recalled the black clothed people approaching the brothers and offering their condolences. The two wore all black, his long black hair was in a neat ponytail while he had helped his brother style his short black hair in his usual manner. Both of the brothers wore black Yukatas and sat near the coffin. Much like their mother’s funeral, only this time they didn’t have their father by their side. Unlike their mother’s funeral, he kept his face stern, his expression unreadable as the numerous figures show up before them, he refused to break down into tears like he did when he was younger. The elders were watching, judging and he found his mind wandering into dark places.The only thing that anchored him to reality was the quiet sobs of his younger brother. He keeps a gentle, comforting hand on his brother’s arm as he continues to tell himself to stay strong, he needed to be the pillar of strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Genji and I actually recently lost our grandmother and...I was always raised to be strong, never to show weakness and never to cry in front of others so it got to the point where I have trouble crying even when I want to. I am terrible at expressing myself and writing/drawing is my best way of doing so and what better way to express my lack of unable to express my emotions than with Hanzo, who also struggles with the same thing.   
> I honestly wanted to write more and express more and while I struggled with it, I am somewhat pleased with how this turned out. I really only wrote this for myself, but I hope that you guys enjoy it anyways.  
> Also, I didn't even realize this, but my friend who beta'd it was very confused. I grew up surrounded by my Chinese culture and I did research for this of course, but it didn't quite occur to me that not everyone places incense in front of graves, it is more normal to put incense instead of flowers which lead to some confusion until I had told him about this so please keep that in mind when reading this.
> 
> TLRD: This piece is my way of expressing my feelings for my late grandma so this is dedicated to her.   
> I love you and I miss you Grandma, thank you for everything that you have done for us.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. :)

He could barely remember what happened that day. He vaguely recalled the black clothed people approaching the brothers and offering their condolences. The two wore all black, his long black hair was in a neat ponytail while he had helped his brother style his short black hair in his usual manner. Both of the brothers wore black Yukatas and sat near the coffin. Much like their mother’s funeral, only this time they didn’t have their father by their side. Unlike their mother’s funeral, he kept his face stern, his expression unreadable as the numerous figures show up before them, he refused to break down into tears like he did when he was younger. The elders were watching, judging and he found his mind wandering into dark places. 

The only thing that anchored him to reality was the quiet sobs of his younger brother. He keeps a gentle, comforting hand on his brother’s arm as he continues to tell himself to stay strong, he needed to be the pillar of strength.

“Genji...here.” He offers his brother some tissues, but the younger boy takes the entire box with a soft smile on his tear stained face even though pain filled his dark eyes.

“Thank you aniki, I’m just going to keep it, I’m going to need the whole thing after all,” He jokes quietly, trying to make light of things, but he struggles to keep his voice from cracking. The edges of Hanzo’s lips curl into a small, sad smile, his brother may have been in pain, but he tries to keep his light hearted self. The younger was trying to lighten up the mood for them, he wasn’t sure if it was for himself, for him, or both, but he gently squeezes his brother’s forearm and quietly reminds him that he is there for him.

As the older brother, he gives the speech, a short, formal speech, his tone flat while he spoke, his voice never cracking once. His eyes were clear as he looks upon the rest of the clan, his eyes sweeping the room filled with people who have come to pay their respects. Once he was done with the speech, he thanks everyone for coming, gives a deep bow and takes his place next to his quieted, but still shaking brother. 

There are whispers amongst the members, claiming the older Shimada was strong, claiming that he was mature, claiming he was fit to be the heir, but also claiming that he was cold, uncaring for his deceased father. He refuses to allow himself to be faltered by their words, he had to be strong, he was raised not to show any kind of weakness and to keep a clear mind. He couldn’t let his feelings cloud his thoughts, his emotions could not get the better of him. He had to stay strong, for both himself and his brother.

“Brother, we should go back…” The quiet voice of his younger brother and the soft touch on his elbow snaps him out of thoughts. The elder Shimada blinks at his younger brother before glancing at the rest of the room, finding it empty.

“Yes...sorry Genji, let us go back,” He silently curses himself for not noticing that people had left, that the brothers were alone. He mentally shakes his head, reminding himself that he had to pull himself together, it was up to him to protect his brother from the elders. His father had warned him that the elders didn’t approve of the younger Shimada and may even try to get rid of the young dragon, something that the elder dragon won’t let happen.

The brothers walk into the archer’s room, sitting down under the kotatsu in silence. The elder Shimada gets up, silently making tea for them. The shorter male silently watches his brother methodically make their favorite tea, watching his brother carefully bring two dark green tea cups over in one hand, the teapot in the other before gracefully filling the cups with the aromatic hot liquid. The younger dragon bows his thanks and waits for his brother to take a seat across from him before reaching out to pull the ceramic cup closer, grateful for the warmth the cup provided to his cold hands. They quietly sip at their tea before the younger one finally speaks up, “How are you holding up brother?”

The sudden question startles the elder Shimada, making him put down his tea as he tries to form the correct words to say to his grieving brother. He offers a small smile to his worried brother, “I am fine Genji, how are you?”

“I miss him aniki,” The short haired boy whines softly, his hands tightening around the cup in his hands as his dark eyes start to water again, “I miss him a lot.”

“I know…” The long haired male says quietly, his eyes on the warm liquid in his cup, not wanting to see his beloved brother cry again. 

The silence was almost painful, he wanted to do something to make his brother happy, but he wasn’t sure what he could offer. Nothing he said could make their father come back, nothing he said could make the pain any easier. He chews at his lower lip, trying to control the feelings of overwhelming sadness that threatened to overcome his senses, “Would you like to go to the arcade with me tomorrow?” When their mother had passed, their father had taken the two of them to the arcade to keep their minds off their pain, “I can try to win you one of those Pachimaris that you seem so fond of.”

“Those are difficult to win, brother,” Genji says with a small, tired chuckle, a smile on his face as he wipes away the tears building in his eyes.

“You doubt my skills?” Hanzo raises an eyebrow at his brother, a smile forming on his face as he watches the younger boy laugh, happy to know that he was helping him, even if it was just a little bit.

“It’s not even like that.”

“Then let us see who can get one first.”

“Is that a challenge?” The younger dragon’s smile turns into a playful grin as he raises an eyebrow at his older brother.

“Hardly a challenge. I will win, Genji.” The archer smirks as he crosses his arms over his chest, nodding his head slightly at the fact he states.

“We shall see, brother.”

 

As usual, the elder dragon is the first to wake up and glances over to see that his younger brother was still asleep on the futon next to his. The younger one has been afraid of being alone ever since their father had passed, but he didn’t mind, he didn’t like being alone with his thoughts and he has been worried about his younger brother. Sleeping next to his brother has helped him personally, they could both sleep better, but Hanzo still found himself having trouble sleeping and staying asleep, resulting in small bags under his dark eyes.

Unable to fall back asleep, he quietly gets up and gets dressed, taking one last glance as his peacefully sleeping brother, a fond smile on his tired face, before silently leaving the room and into the garden. 

He carefully picks out the best flowers to bring to their father, picking out his father’s favorites as his thoughts drift again. Thoughts about how carefully his father raised the flowers, how fond his father was of their garden, thoughts about how their father would carefully pick out the flowers they took to their mother, thoughts about how he would never see their father again, thoughts about how he wished he spent more time with their father, how much it hurt to know that when they went into their father’s room, they would find it empty…

“Aniki?” The distressed call of his younger brother snaps him out of his thoughts. He quickly wipes the tears forming in his eyes before calling out.

“I am out here Genji.”

He hears the screen door open quickly, the younger male sighing and finally relaxing when he sees his older brother in the midst of the flowers.

Hanzo walks back to the room with an armful of their father’s favorite flowers as the ninja finishes getting ready, “Thank you, brother,” he says while taking half the flowers from his older brother before they both silently leave to walk to their parent’s grave.

 

They carefully place the flowers before the family grave. The older one lighting incense, handing a few to the younger before they both bow deeply. After bowing, they carefully place the lit incense in the small gold pot with dragons etched into the metal. They stand wordlessly in front of their parents grave before Genji softly chokes out the words, “At least father’s with mother like he wanted. He always missed her dearly.”

“We all did,” Hanzo says quietly while gently places his hand on his younger brother’s shaking arm, “Father loved you Genji, never forget that.”

“Father loved us both, brother.”

“I know…” His words trail off as he tries to stop the painful lump that was growing deep within his throat.

After a moment of silence, the elder dragon speaks up again, “Let us go to the arcade. Father would not want to see us so sad.”

“You are right,” The short haired ninja nods and quickly wipes the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, “Let us go then.”

 

Sometimes he hated it when his brother was right.

“Damn it,” The elder dragon growls as the crane once again comes up empty. He could have sworn these things were rigged. They have both tried their hand at the crane game five times each, the younger one starting first.

“I told you that it was not easy, brother,” Genji laughs, a huge grin on his face as his brother glares at him before moving to allow the younger one to try his luck on the game, for the sixth time since they have gotten there.

“I promise you that we will not leave until we get you that Pachimari plushie,” Hanzo glares at the crane machine, as if glaring at it would make it give them the item that they wanted. It didn’t work and Genji’s crane comes up empty.

“Howdy, I haven’t seen you guys in a while. Where ya been?”

The two brothers turn to the familiar drawl of the cowboy to see the gunslinger walking up to them, the sound of his spurs barely audible through the sounds of the arcade. The cowboy smiles at them as he waves, wearing his usual red plaid shirt and dark pants with his leather boots, complete with his brown cowboy hat. Hanzo nods slightly in acknowledge as he fights the smile forming on his face, his younger brother, however, waves at the taller man with a huge grin on his face, “Jesse! Yo!”

McCree quickly puts his arms around both of them and pull them in for a hug, something that the cowboy did every time whenever he saw them, but the sudden embrace startles something from deep within Hanzo. The elder dragon grits his teeth, his body stiffening as he tries to control the feelings that were suddenly threatening to overcome him. The younger dragon returns the embrace, grateful for warm and friendly gesture, not noticing the internal fight that his older brother was having.

Jesse notices right away, pulling the shaking archer closer. He didn’t know what was going on, but he would be a fool if he couldn’t put two and two together. The lack of communication for the past week only to find both of them, wearing all black. Hanzo normally wore white and blue while Genji always wore bright green. He releases the younger boy, but keeps his arm around the older one, “So what are ya doin?”

“Brother and I are trying to get a Pachimari, but it’s a lot harder than it looks!” The ninja chirps happily, a grin on his face and a glint in his eye, “Want to try? We are trying to see which one of us can get it first!” He doesn’t think anything of his brother still being in the cowboy’s arm as the American had made it very obvious that he was interested in his brother though it was somewhat surprising that Hanzo wasn’t pushing him away, though he had a nagging feeling that his brother may have feelings for the sharpshooter. Still, it was unlike his brother to allow blatant displays of affections in public and he starts to worry about his brother. His worries are quickly brushed away when the elder dragon finally pushes the gunslinger away from him, muttering a string of half hearted complaints.

“Well count me in, sounds like fun, but I ain’t wanna hear ya complain when I win,” He grins at the younger boy before ruffling his dark hair and stepping up to the machine to try his hand at the game.

Genji steps back, standing next to his frowning older brother, seeing mixed feelings in his dark eyes. He slips into their native tongue as he asks with a mischievous grin on his face, “Cowboy-san obviously seems to like you a lot brother.”

His frown deepens at his brother’s question as he replies in their native tongue, “I suppose he does, but I do not understand where you are going with this.”

The ninja tries again, “What I am saying, brother, is that I know that you do not seem to dislike him…one might say that you are quite fond of-”

“We are not talking about this,” Hanzo is quick to walk away from his brother and up to the machine as soon as McCree’s crane turns up empty, switching back to English as he talks to the gunslinger, “Good try Jesse, it is not easy.”

Jesse smiles at the long haired male as he brushes up against his larger frame, “Hey, I tried,” he takes a step back, taking Hanzo’s spot next to Genji as he watches the older dragon placing in more coins.

“Jesse,” the ninja’s cheerful voice makes the brown haired male turn his attention towards the younger male. The short haired male lowers his voice, but speaks loud enough to make his brother stiffen at the question, “Do you like my brother?”

“Woah there,” The larger man’s brown eyes widen, surprise coloring his face, “What’s with the sudden question partner?” He feels himself getting nervous under the serious, but curious look in Genji’s dark brown eyes. He rubs the back of his neck, unsure what to say and nervously glances at the older male whose back was towards them, “I mean, ‘course I like yer brother. I like ya too Genji. Yer both my friends.”

“That’s not what I meant Jesse,” the ninja grins when he realizes that the cowboy was obviously avoiding his question, the gunslinger was always too honest for his own good, but he knew he wouldn’t get any answers from his brother. He presses on from a different angle, “I mean would you want to be in a relationship with him?”

“I...uh…”

“Genji, it is your turn,” The elder dragon had turned around to face them and walks over to take Genji’s place next to McCree. The younger brother pouts, but walks up to the machine to take his brother’s place.

“Thank you kindly for saving me from that,” Jesse says with a small smile on his face as he nervously rubs the back of his neck again.

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Hanzo crosses his arms as he watches his brother make his attempt to get his favored mascot. The taller male hums softly in response, the smile on his face growing. He had been seeing the older dragon for a while, but the prideful heir didn’t want anyone to know, least of all his family. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if his brother found out. The cowboy didn’t mind either way, but respected the older male’s wishes, happy to simply have the honor of being with someone as perfect as Hanzo. It was love at first sight for Jesse and it was like a dream to be as close as he was.

They silently stand side by side, their shoulders touching until the crane turns up empty again and they once again trade places.

 

“Never second best,” The elder dragon purrs happily when he finally manages to grab the squeaky plush with the crane, preening at the praise and words of awe that he receives from the younger males.

They had almost given up after the tenth try, but the archer refused to give up, determined to get his younger brother the plushie of his favorite character. He pushes at the plastic flap that read prize and grabs the large toy that the crane drops, handing it to the excited ninja, “I always keep my word Genji.”

“Thank you Aniki!” The younger dragon chirps happily as he takes the soft toy from his brother’s hand with both of his, his face lighting up as he gives the plush a squeeze, making the Pachimari squeak. 

“Not a problem,” The archer smiles fondly at his brother, he was glad that the younger male was smiling again, a smile so bright that his eyes were practically shining. It had hurt him to see the young ninja so sad since the passing of their father and while the older dragon was still struggling to keep his sadness at bay, he would stop at nothing to keep his brother from being sad for long.

Genji had spotted some friends in the arcade and turns to his brother to ask, “Can I go play some games, Aniki?”

Translation, he wanted to show off his Pachimari to his friends. Hanzo chuckles softly, “Go ahead Genji. I do not mind.”

“Don’t worry Genji, I’ll watch over yer brother,” Jesse says with a grin, swinging his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder and tipping his hat at the younger boy.

“I do not need to be watched over,” The elder dragon narrows his eyes at the taller male as he shrugs the strong arm off his shoulder. Genji couldn’t help but laugh before quickly making his way to his friends.

“The usual?” Jesse grins at the older male who gives a short nod before making their way to the elevator and punching in the button for the fourth floor once they get into the metal box. The taller male quickly wraps his arm around Hanzo and pulls him close when the door close, this time the older male doesn’t stop him and leans against his larger frame, “When are ya gonna tell ‘im about us darlin’? He’s a smart kid, he’ll figure it out sooner or later and he ain’t gonna be too happy ‘bout findin’ out the hard way.”

“Now is not a good time. He has enough on his mind.”

“Didja wanna talk ‘bout it?” The doors open up to the fourth floor, revealing the empty floor. Hanzo enjoyed being alone, but still close to his brother in case anything happened so they spent a lot of time on the floor that was almost always void of people. They both step onto the floor and finding their usual spot around the corner where they couldn’t be seen from the elevator in case anyone came onto this floor.

“I do not know what there is to talk about.” The elder dragon didn’t know where he would even start, he had many thoughts racing through his head and he didn’t want to cry in front of the taller male.

Jesse pulls the shorter male into his arms, pulling him close to his chest and gently strokes his head, “Just say whatever is on your mind babe,” he plants a soft kiss on the prideful dragon’s forehead, “You know that you can talk to me.”

Slowly, Hanzo starts to unravel under his warm embrace and his gentle touches. From day one, the cowboy had been nothing but honest with them which lead them both to relax around him, he quickly earned their trust, though it took the older one longer to trust him. It was because of Jesse’s honesty that he finds himself confessing his feelings to the surprised archer after knowing him for only a year, but his honesty was one of the things that Hanzo liked the most about his boyfriend. While he still thought that McCree was sometimes a fool and at times dressed ridiculously, the cowboy always seemed to know how to coax a smile onto his face and pull laughter from the dragon who was raised to show no emotions.

When he starts to talk, he starts with the first thing he remembered about his father, he talks about the good times they had with their father, how he would always do his best to make his father proud of him and it quickly ends with how he wished he spent more time with his father and how he regrets not spending time before he hated seeing how sick his father was. He didn’t have it in him to watch his father’s health fall apart, it hurt him too much. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing and is thankful that his face is hidden against Jesse’s strong face as he continues to pour his heart to the cowboy. He mentions all the pressure that he knows will surely come, a further reminder that his father is no longer with them. How he needs to protect Genji and promises to do everything in his power to protect his precious little brother. That he wouldn’t let anything happen to the last of his family.

“I...I miss him and I can hardly believe that he is no longer around,” he says quietly against the gunslinger’s broad chest.

McCree continues to gently stroke his hair, listening quietly to the smaller man, knowing that there was nothing he could say to take away his lover’s pain. He just continues to hold him close to his chest.

“I...loved my father, but I can not remember telling him so and for this I will regret it for the rest of my life,” the taller male feels the dragon’s tighten his arms around the cowboy’s larger frame as his words that fell from his lips were barely above a whisper.

“I’m sure he knew sweetheart,” Jesse says softly, his words gentle, “If he’s anythin’ like you ‘n Genji, then he definitely knew.”

He feels the older male leaning against him, making him lean back against the wall behind him. He starts to rub gentle, reassuring circles into the smaller male’s back, wondering if the archer had fallen asleep, he recalls the dragon mentioning being very tired and having trouble sleeping in between some of the sobbing.

“I love you Jesse.”

The words were barely audible, but he catches them and finds himself surprised to hear them. He had almost believed that the dragon had fallen asleep against him, standing up, though he knew the older male was incredible so he wouldn’t put it past his lover to be able to sleep while standing. He never thought that it would be the dragon that would say those words first, he had almost been scared to say it himself, replaying in his head how many horrible things could come from him saying it. He couldn’t help the huge grin that was forming on his tanned face, he was glad that the dragon felt the same way as he did. His words were coming out as soft purrs, “I love ya too Hanzo.”

“I wanted you to know….I...I did not want to regret never telling you.”

“I know darlin’,” Jesse gently lifts the older male’s face, gingerly wiping away his tears before softly placing a kiss on his lips. Hanzo closes his eyes and lets the sweet kiss sweep him off his feet and take away all the stress and negativity he has been feeling.

 

“Shh,” McCree places a finger over his lips as the ninja walks over to them with his head tilted curiously. The two were on the floor, Jesse’s back against the wall while the smaller male was in his lap, sideways, his head nestled into the crook of the taller male’s neck. The cowboy was holding the sleeping archer close to him.

Genji raises an eyebrow at the brown haired male, silently questioning him. He knew his brother seemed to trust the cowboy, but didn’t know that he had trusted him enough to allow himself to sleep around him, much less in his lap.

He gets a small smile and half of a shrug with the free arm which provided the younger male without a clear answer. The ninja motions to his wrist and then to the elevator before walking away from the two.

“Hanzo, darlin’, I hate ta wake ya, but it’s gettin’ late. We haveta get goin’,” Jesse speaks in a low, but gentle voice, slowly stirring the sleeping dragon who looks at him with drowsy eyes, “Hey there sweetheart,” he coos softly, “It’s time to get up.”

He only gets a grunt in return before the smaller male snuggles closer to him, resting his head against his chest, his head under his chin, before falling asleep again. The cowboy chuckles softly and gently moves his bangs out of his face, pushing the silky smooth hair behind his ear. He was practically purring, “What I wouldn’t give ta take ya home wit’ me.”

The low rumbling chuckles wakes the older male up enough to hear the low drawl of his boyfriend and before he could bite down his tongue, he mumbles, “Then take me home with you. What is stopping you?”

“Don’t ya tempt me now,” Jesse chuckles and gives the older man a gentle squeeze, “I may take ya up on yer offer.”

“Hm,” a sleepy smile on his face, his eyes still closed as he leans against the larger frame, enjoying the warmth of the younger male, “It is a nice thought.”

“Ain’t it though?” The cowboy says with a smile on his face as he gently strokes the dragon’s long, silky hair, “Genji is still waitin’ for us darlin’.”

“Mm…” the archer groans softly in protest, burying his face against McCree’s neck, “How long have I been sleeping?”

“Hmm...couple hours? Five or six hours I reckon--” His sentence cutting off as he feels teeth sinking into his neck. He closes his eyes and fights the soft groans building in his throat as the older male starts sucking at the flesh between his teeth. He digs his nails into his palms to keep quiet and holds his breath, only letting out when the dragon releases the abused flesh. His heart pounding so hard that he could have sworn the archer could hear it. He slowly catches his breath, slowing down his breathing as he tries to keep his words calm, “Now why’d ya go and do that for sweetheart?”

“For letting me sleep for so long,” His head was lowered now, out of his sight, but he could have sworn that his boyfriend was pouting, blushing even.

“Somethin’ tells me I should do that more often then,” He gives the dragon a lopsided grin, before bringing a hand up to his neck. He had wondered how he would hide the fresh mark he had received, but the older male was ahead of him, the mark was left low on his neck, the collar of his shirt could easily hide it.

“Hm...perhaps...” the corners of Hanzo’s lips curl into a smile before he slowly decides to get up, missing the warmth of the cowboy instantly. He turns to Jesse and holds out his hand to help the larger man up.

“Thank you kindly,” A grateful smile on his face as he takes the strong hand that helps him up. His legs feel numb, they had fallen asleep, but the sparkle in his brown eyes showed that he had no regrets, that he would do it again in a heartbeat.

“Anytime.”

 

The cowboy and the ninja idly chat happily as the tall American walks them to their estate before saying and waving their goodbyes. The brothers watch as the gunslinger walks away, waiting until he was out of sight before walking through the gate. They silently walk into the elder dragon’s room before the dreaded question makes its appearance behind the closed doors, “So, you and Jesse, how long has that been going on?”

Hanzo tenses up at the words before slowly answering, “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Oh?” Genji raises an eyebrow before continuing with a sly grin on his face, “I didn’t take you as the type to just fall asleep in anyone’s lap aniki.” The grin on his face grew wider when he notices the flush that was starting to grow on his brother’s face, “You can tell me the truth, you know that I will not tell the elders.”

“For a while now and that is all I will say on the matter.”

The topic is dropped and instead, they talk about the friendly tournament that the younger one had taken part in at the arcade. The ninja recalls every match in detail, speaking with so much enthusiasm that the older one couldn’t help but smile at his excited younger brother who talked with a lot of movement and gestures.

“Takeshi was upset that he lost, but he had to admit it was good match. He was really close to winning, but in the end, I am the better player,” he chirps happily as he puffs out his chest proudly, laughing when his brother ruffles his hair.

“Yes yes, good job Genji. You have made me very proud,” The elder dragon chuckles as he smiles fondly at his brother. The beaming grin that his brother gives him is something he wishes his brother will always have, his sweet, innocent brother, uncorrupted by the darkness of their clan. He would do whatever it takes to keep his brother away from the dark path that the clan led, a promise he planned to keep.

 

Morning comes and the younger one was at the arcade with the cowboy while the elder dragon finds himself in front of the family grave again, alone, after gentle encouragement from his boyfriend to talk to his father. He wasn’t sure what he’s supposed to say so he fills the time by lighting incense, bowing respectfully and placing them in front of the grave.

He starts off quietly, “I am sorry that we could not spend more time together father...Genji misses you dearly,” he has many things that he wants to say, but he’s unsure how to say them. A tightness gripping his chest as he continues, “Thank you for all of the good times that we had together. I…”

He takes a moment to regain his composure. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out before continuing, “Rest easy father, I will take care of Genji, I will not allow the elders to do anything to him.”

Another pause, another deep breath.

“Father I…”

He feels a lump building in his throat and he takes another deep breath, relaxing himself before continuing as calmly as he could.

“I love you and I miss you father.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went with this kind ending because for us, after the funeral and the burial, I did whatever it took to make my Genji and the younger ones happy and smiling again (Drawful helped us a lot actually, we were laughing and smiling by the end of the night), but of course, as one of the oldest, I have to help out with...the unsavory bits of the afterwards though I honestly didn't get to mourn till I was alone, talking with my boyfriend which is why I threw in McCree, I still have a lot on my mind, but I did make a promise to her to have my little generation's back. I am the oldest and I will sincerely do whatever it takes to protect them and be there for them. Honestly, I have always been closest to my Genji, but ever since then, I realized we have been talking more and getting closer as if we are worried, which is also why I had them stay together. I am truly sorry if things felt weird or rushed in any way.   
> I am also sorry because I will more than likely add Genji into my stuff a lot more and I can only hope that people don't hate me for making the brothers close. They only have each other after all and I know what that's like...
> 
> Anyways, sorry for all the rambling and what not. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think!   
> I think I will now write some happy fluff to cure my wounds. :')


End file.
